


Ugly Christmas Sweaters

by Higuchimon



Series: Flaming Ivy [6]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Advent 2016-2017, Christmas Advent 2017, Diversity Writing Challenge, F/F, Healer Firestarter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Mimi’s brought over a few ideas from her time in the States.  Such as ugly Christmas sweaters.
Relationships: Tachikawa Mimi/Takenouchi Sora
Series: Flaming Ivy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601059
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Ugly Christmas Sweaters  
 **Characters:** Mimi, Sora|| **Ship:** Mimi x Sora  
 **Chapters:** 1-2|| **Words:** 750|| **Total Words:** 750  
 **Genre:** Romance, Humor|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Digimon Healer/Firestarter Aus: C5, 2 chapters w/750 wpc; Advent 2016, day #25, write a gift-fic; Christmas Advent 2017, day #12, gift a fic to a non-forum member (KrazieKat)  
 **Notes:** Healer/Firestarter AU, no epilogue, Tri, or Kizuna.  
 **Summary:** Mimi’s brought over a few ideas from her time in the States. Such as ugly Christmas sweaters.

* * *

Mimi leaned forward, barely able to contain her joyful squeals as Sora started to unwrap her package. Her fingers clenched and unclenched and a few of the potted plants tucked away into the bright corners of the room wriggled in reaction to her glee. She didn’t bother to ask them to calm down; she would be unable to calm herself until Sora actually saw the present, and it wasn’t fair to ask them to do what she couldn’t. 

Sora slipped the wrappings off and stared at the sweater as she pulled it out. It was a horrid shade of green with a smiling gingerbread man displayed on the front, with English lettering. She peered at it, frowning. 

“Let’s get baked?” She glanced at Mimi, who couldn’t control herself for another second. 

“Yes! I saw it and I thought it really fit both of us.” She trailed one finger through the air. “I do baking and cooking and you’re a Firestarter. Baking!” 

Sora’s lips twitched a little. “I suppose you’re right – and it is – ugly.” She said the word as if she weren’t certain if Mimi would approve of her description. 

“I know!” Mimi grinned even more, fit to split her entire face. “It’s perfect! I told you I wanted to do ugly Christmas sweaters this year.” 

Her Firestarter-lover nodded. Mimi wasn’t surprised at her confusion. So far as she knew, Sora hadn’t ever purchased an ugly Christmas sweater in her entire life. She probably didn’t even know what an ugly Christmas sweater _was_. But spending time in America had given Mimi quite a few new ideas for the holiday seasons. 

She did look forward to spending a little time under the mistletoe when they got to the Chosen party later, though. She and Sora had their first kiss at sixteen under mistletoe and she enjoyed reliving that every year. 

Sora folded the sweater onto her lap. “I know you did.” A sudden grin touched her lips, and Mimi could feel the heat rising, in more than one way. “Which is why I think you’re going to just _love_ this.” 

She reached over to pick up a package of her own and handed it over. “I couldn’t imagine getting anything other than this for you.” 

Mimi didn’t hold herself back. She squealed as she started to open it up, not even caring what it would look like. Whatever Sora would get would be perfect – for a given value of perfect, since this _was_ ugly sweater time. 

“I didn’t exactly get you a sweater,” Sora told her, half-apologizing. “I couldn’t find one that I thought was – right. So I got that instead.” 

Mimi didn’t care. Sora could have gotten her nothing at all and she would be happy about it. But then she saw what was there and could not stop herself from laughing in absolute glee. 

A pajama set lay on her lap, mostly black, decorated with white snowmen and candy-canes. It even came with a hood! 

“If you want to wear it, it’s pretty warm,” Sora told her. Mimi tried to glower at her. She wasn’t that good at it, but she tried. 

“There’s only one problem I’ve got with this,” she said. Sora blinked, a hint of worry there. “It’s _pajamas_! I’m not wearing pajamas to the party!” 

Sora blinked another few times before she started laughing. “I wouldn’t expect you to.” 

Mimi looked at the pajamas again, before she started to grin. “Then again, why shouldn’t I? It’s just our friends. They’ve seen me do weirder things. Do you need the list?” 

Sora shook her head at once, eyes widening. “Mimi! You said it yourself. You can’t wear pajamas to a party!” 

“Of course I can. It’ll save time when we get back home too. I won’t have to change to get ready for bed.” She hopped to her feet. “I better get changed! It’s about time to go!” 

She wasn’t sure if Sora were holding back laughter or not. She thought she was. As she headed for the bathroom, she paused long enough to wave one finger at Sora. 

“And put your sweater on too! We want everyone to see our gifts, don’t we?” 

Oh, that look of surprise on Sora’s face was just priceless. Mimi so looked forward to making her look like that whenever she got the chance. Sora rapidly shook her head even more, but she was smiling the whole time. “Mimi, no!” 

Mimi ducked into the bathroom, then peeked back out. “Mimi, yes!” 

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** So, if you follow me on tumblr, this is the fic I originally listed as “Thought That Counts”. KrazieKat/healingmichiko just asked for ugly Christmas sweaters in a Healer/Firestarter AU and didn’t specify which characters, so I wanted to keep that a surprise even from her. So here we are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Ugly Christmas Sweaters  
 **Characters:** Mimi, Sora|| **Ship:** Mimi x Sora  
 **Chapters:** 2-2|| **Words:** 750|| **Total Words:** 1,500  
 **Genre:** Romance, Humor|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Digimon Healer/Firestarter Aus: C5, 2 chapters w/750 wpc; Advent 2016, day #25, write a gift-fic; Christmas Advent 2017, day #12, gift a fic to a non-forum member (KrazieKat)  
 **Notes:** Healer/Firestarter AU, no epilogue, Tri, or Kizuna.  
 **Summary:** Mimi’s brought over a few ideas from her time in the States. Such as ugly Christmas sweaters.  


* * *

Sora did her best not to let her gaze drop down too low on Mimi. They _were_ going to a party and that meant being around other people. Normally that wouldn’t have been a problem. But given what Mimi was _wearing_ , Sora just couldn’t let herself look at Mimi’s outfit. 

Even if she’d bought it for her. Even if it was an ugly pair of Christmas pajamas that Mimi, for some reason that she couldn’t fathom, loved intensely. 

_She makes it work, though,_ Sora mused as they entered Taichi and Yamato’s apartment. That wasn’t a surprise. Mimi could and did make anything fashion related work. There were times when Sora wondered if Mimi should be the one designing clothes and not her. 

At least Mimi made a very elegant model, when she could be corralled to let Sora try something on her. 

“Whoa,” Taichi looked Mimi up and down. “That is a heck of a fashion statement, Mimi.” 

Mimi grinned, holding her arms out and spinning in place. “You think so? Sora bought it for me.” She ended up looking back at Sora, gesturing. “And I got that for her.” 

Taichi glanced at her and blinked. “Yeah, you were doing that ugly sweater thing, weren’t you? That’s pretty ugly.” 

“I know!” Mimi agreed with a squeal. “So how has your holiday been?” 

“Pretty good.” Taichi led them into the main room where most of the other Chosen had already gathered. This wasn’t the _main_ holiday party for the Chosen – that would include everyone who had a Digimon partner. This was personal, private, only the original twelve. Ken and Daisuke were on the couch, Daisuke with his arms wrapped around Ken, cheerfully nibbling on his ears. Wormmon and V-mon snuggled next to one another in front of the fireplace. Gabumon and Agumon could be heard from the kitchen, though Sora wasn’t sure what they were talking about. 

Jou and Koushiro were seated on one of the other sofas, chatting about something, their partners with them. It probably wasn’t Digital World related – there was a standing rule that unless someone actually attacked, it wasn’t allowed to discuss business. Tonight they were having fun, not trying to save the world. 

Takeru and Iori stood by the refreshments table, Iori carefully sipping at a drink, a cautious expression on his face. Patamon perched on Takeru’s head, happily nomming on a cookie of some kind, while Armadimon sat beside Iori, watching him. 

“You’re about the last ones here,” Yamato said, coming over. “Hikari and Miyako are on the way.” 

Sora nodded as she started to head to the refreshments table. She wanted something that would quench her thirst – and hopefully wouldn’t lead her to sputtering as Mimi showed off her current outfit. 

“Nice look, Mimi!” Daisuke declared. “Hey, I didn’t know this was a slumber party! Why didn’t someone tell me?” 

“Because it isn’t?” Sora suggested. She’d never been to a slumber party before. She didn’t think that the times she and Mimi spent together before moving into their shared apartment counted. 

“Why not?” Mimi chirped, coming over to join her. “Is there any reason we haven’t turned one of these parties into a slumber party? We could all wear comfy pajamas and tell stories and roast marshmallows over our Firestarters!” 

Sora groaned at that. Daisuke looked fascinated, Taichi and Koushiro a little interesting. 

At the same time, Taichi drummed his fingers and shrugged. “Sounds good to me. Maybe next year?” 

Sora didn’t even try to stop it. She could feel the way the fire burned there. Everyone wanted a slumber party, or at least no one else raised any objections. She didn’t have that much of a leg to stand on – she’d been the one to buy the pajamas for Mimi after all. She’d just never thought that it would lead to an actual slumber party for the Chosen. 

_That’s still a whole year away,_ she reminded herself. _Maybe they’ll forget._

Then again, this involved Mimi, who never forgot for a single moment anything that she really wanted to do, and from the way that she and Daisuke were talking and looking at something on Mimi’s phone, she suspected it would not just be a slumber party, but an ugly Christmas pajama party. She suspected they would have it all sorted out before midnight and send them all regular e-mails so no one forgot between now and next year. 

Oh, well. It would make Mimi happy, and that made Sora herself very happy indeed. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** This is pretty much in the same world as Cookies & Christmas, just probably at a later date.


End file.
